


Goodnight-sleep and how to get it

by all_knowing_peanut



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren's a natural, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Levi's Tea, M/M, Masturbation, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_knowing_peanut/pseuds/all_knowing_peanut
Summary: After his fight with Annie in Sina, Eren got imprisoned by the MPs. Levi's insomnia gets worse and Erwin has an idea why.Suck at summaries :/





	Goodnight-sleep and how to get it

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys!  
> This is my very very first fanfiction and also this is the first time that I write in English so please feel free to give me feedback :)
> 
> Also this was a birthday present :) happy birthday <3

That little brat just pissed him off. Said little brat managed to get locked up again. But this time not by the Corps, no, this time it had to be the fucking Military Police.

Levi was pissed. Like, really pissed.

Erwin and Hanji had to deal with him on an emotional level, always hearing him bitching and cursing about how stupid that brat was for destroying half of Sina and not even getting Annie. Well, to be precise, they got Annie. They got her gift-wrapped. In a fucking crystal.

„You sure as hell are lucky to be shielded by that thing“, Levi snarled and hit his foot against Leonhardt’s self-made prison.

„Hitting won’t help, you tried that all week, didn’t you?“ A sing-sang voice chided.

„What is it, four-eyes? “, Levi asked. He turned to watch Hanji coming closer, pencil behind their ear and some papers tucked under their arms. Their gaze was fixed on Annie.

„Erwin wants you to come to get our boy back. “ Well that explained their good mood. Not that Levi fucking needed any explanation concerning Hanji.

„So the old man figured something out then? “

„Commander Erwin is a genius and you know it. Now, off you go! “ They clapped him on the back with their free hand and Levi grunted.

Though, if he was forced to admit, he might miss the brat. Just a little. He definitely did not miss the boy’s cleaning style, no thank you very much. But he missed watching those green eyes sparkle whenever he talked to him. Eren’s admiration for the Captain never failed to amuse him. And to be honest? He missed it.

Erwin was already waiting in front of a carriage when Levi came out of the headquarters, into the yard. The Commander was ready for a fight of politics; Levi saw that much with just one glance: Erwin wore his finest clothing, the ones that he usually put on to show off. His hair was neat as always and his shoes shone in the broad sunlight. So at least it wouldn’t be that irritating to ride in the cramped place of the carriage - at least, Levi would be surrounded by some-one clean.

„Good morning, Levi“, Erwin greeted and smiled politely.

Fuck him for his morning spirits.

„Hi“, Levi answered, waving not too enthusiastically and went past the blonde, into the carriage. After Erwin gave the destination to their driver, he hoped in, too, and sat opposite of Levi. The Captain already went into enduring-mode with one leg over the other, arms crossed and grey eyes turned to the outside world.

„I hope you did get some sleep?“, Erwin asked after a while. The silence didn’t felt uncomfortable to Levi so he wasn’t quite sure why Erwin felt the need to break it. And with a question the Commander already knew the answer to on top of that.

So he answered without looking at the Commander: „No, and you know it.“

Erwin sighed and followed Levi’s gaze out into the world. They had already left the forest behind them and are closing in to Sina. The high Wall was already coming into view.

„So was my theory correct then?“, Erwin opened his mouth again.

Now he really was pissing Levi off.

„What d’y’mean?“

„That you slept better with Eren in HQ.“

„Well, of course, since the brat needs surveillance every second of the fucking day!“, Levi bit back. „They won’t be able to control him in Sina when he decides to go on a rampage.“

There was a moment of silence. He knew that silence. He didn‘t even have to look to know that Erwin was judging him. „ _He_ might not be able to control it if it happens“ , Levi defended stubbornly.

Erwin chuckled lightly at that. „You just sound like one of the ‚swines‘ in the courtyard back than when you kicked Eren into the ground. Your stubbornness won’t help you face those feelings, you know?“

Levi looked at Erwin now. And he looked dumb folded. „What?“  More wasn’t able to come out.

„You need that boy in order to sleep“, Erwin replied matter of factly. Avoiding the real deal. And Levi knew it. Though the smaller male still seemed to not be completely satisfied, he decided to flow with it. His gaze returned to the outside and he thought about Erwin’s words. It was true that he slept better and more than his average two to three hours thanks to the brat, but that brat’s a handful - of course he would need more sleep.

Right when Levi though those words, he knew he was avoiding the real thing. That bastard Erwin knew all along, didn’t he? Levi had to admit that his insomnia had nothing to do with physical exhaustion. Therefore Eren being a handful – that he really was – would not be reason enough to sleep more.

Fact was, now that he thought about it, Levi had felt more at ease with the brat in HQ. He had felt safe, to know that the titan-shifter was under _his_ control. If the brat tried anything stupid, Levi would be right there to prevent it. But Eren had no intention to try anything stupid. Still, Levi had felt safe. Now that Eren was in custody of the Military Police, he worried. He fucking worried about a Titan.

Completely lost in thoughts, Levi didn’t pay much attention for the rest of the ride. Erwin seemed to be in thoughts as well, probably repeating the words he’d laid out the prior nights in order to get Eren out again. He’d thought of everything as always. He knew what opinions, fears and arguments he was about to face and he has quite a few answers prepared for every single one of them. 

So they  sat in one of their familiar comfortable silences.

About one hour later, they finally arrived in Sina. The horses came to a halt in front of the courthouse, the very same they saved Eren from a few months back. With all the chaos going on it definitively felt more than just a few months to Levi. Seriously he’ll grey soon with those brats around giving him headaches.

He looked up at Erwin. “What are we waiting for?” He wanted to march in and drag that boy out of there. If needed by force. Preferably by force, so he got the aggression out of his system he felt since they captured Annie.

“You will not come in the courtroom with me, Levi”, Erwin told him and faced Levi’s glare dead-on. He had the guts, after all.

“So what am I doing here then? Taking vacation? I seriously hope I’ll get paid for that, old man.”  
  
“You’ll go to Eren. He’s probably upset. I want you to wait with him until I am done. Sorry, Levi, but I can’t afford your attitude in the courtroom. Not with the fate of humanity on the front row. This is not just about Eren. But also about all of us. So please, be patient. And wait.”

Levi huffed and crossed his arms. “Well, I guess I should be glad. Rather that titan-brat than all those fat pigs.”

Erwin smiled at that and one of his big hands landed on Levi’s shoulder. “Thank you, Levi. Meet up with me at dawn. Then, all this should be settled.”  
  
Levi nodded and they both started to walk, just so they can split up at the entrance. “Good luck”, Levi breathed before he left Erwin’s side. He knew the way down to the dungeons thanks to their last visit. He took a turn on the right and saw a pair of MPs at the end of the corridor, illuminated by  torches. They simply let Levi through the door they were guarding. Of course, Erwin had taken care of that. His little glare probably helped, too, so they didn’t bother him.

The air was rotten, and Levi curled his nose in disgust. He had to be in here until fucking dawn? He might just teach those good-for-nothing MPs how to clean with something called water and soup while he was at it.

Finally, he was under the courtroom where he knew Erwin was facing all those pigs by himself. He felt uneasy with that thought but Erwin’s stubborn and if he wants it that way he’ll get it that way. Levi should probably really thank him for not wasting his time looking at those shits.

He approached the second – and last – pair of guards. Only those and another door separated him and the cells.

“We will hear everything you say to that monster, so you better not try trickin’ anybody”, one of them warned and had their gun ready. That was one very obvious warning.

Levi shrugged. “Fine.”

With those words he simply stepped between them and pushed the door open. A long corridor, cells to the left, a solid stone wall to the right. There was only one fire lit. He followed the light and at last stood in front of the cell in which Eren Jäger was again in chains.

The teenager looked up, his expression exhausted and haunted, making Levi wonder what they’ve possibly done to him. Then a bright smile formed as Eren grinned. “Levi-Heichou! Oh thank Sina, you’re here to get me out, right? I can’t tell you how glad I am you’re here! How’re Armin and Mikasa? Were there many losses? What happened to Annie? What –“

“Shut up, Jäger. Jeez”, Levi felt his headache return. “Just calm down.”  
  
“Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir.”

“You’re like a puppy, anyone ever told you that?”, Levi asked and crossed his arms in front of his chest and rolled his eyes.

Eren looked puzzled. “Well, not that I am aware of, Sir. Sorry.”

“Stop apologizing. So, fact is, the Commander is upstairs, getting your ass outta here. You’re coming back with us.”

“Oh thanks, Heichou! These are really good news!” Eren smiled again and it wasn’t hard to see that he’d love to jump up and down with all his bound up energy. But he was chained to the bed, like he was before they got him out months back.

“Have they done anything to you?”, Levi asked suddenly.

Eren looked surprised by his Heichou’s concern but looked to the side a few seconds later. Levi narrowed his eyes at that. “Well, they beat me up, but no comparison to yours back then! –“

“That’s a relieve”, Levi interrupted sarcastically.

Eren blushed a little and looked away again. “I really am glad you’re here now. That you came so fast, I mean. They would’t have waited much longer.”  
  
Levi perked up at that. “Waited longer with what?”

“They tried to kill me, you know? Line me up against this very wall” he pointed to the wall behind him, the wall farthest away from Levi, “and shoot me. So you see, I am really glad you’re here now, I don’t know how long they would’ve waited!”

Levi did not answer.

So Eren continued, thoughtfully. “After what they’ve seen, two Titans battling in the heart of Sina, I guess, they’re not to blame.”  
  
“Don’t even think that!”, Levi snorted. “Shooting someone is the coward’s way. Safe and sound, far away from the target. They’re all pigs.”  
  
“Heichou?”, Eren asked confused.

“Nothing, brat. Just don’t worry anymore. Those fancy houses can be rebuilt, but if they’d killed you, we would never know more than we already do. Those pigs would’ve slaughtered humanity’s chance for freedom with you.”

Eren’s eyes only grew wider. “Wow, Sir, I.. I really don’t know what to say. Do you really have so much faith in me?”

Levi arched an eyebrow. “You’re an idiot, but yes, with you, alive and on our side, we might just have a chance.”

He finally saw it, too. Whatever Erwin was looking ahead, way out of Levi’s comprehension, he believed he might just get a glimpse of it as well. And it had something to do with that brat.

  
It took Erwin longer than expected. They were to meet at dawn in front of the courthouse. The brat was there, Levi was there, the carriage was there. But Smith was not. With a sign, Levi crossed his arms. He would've loved to close his eyes while he waited, but he was way too uncomfortable for that with all those MPs around. Thanks to his life in the underground he just couldn’t let his guard down around those bastards. Though he felt way more at ease, now that the brat was here.

Eren was quiet – thank the walls for that – but he’s getting more restless by the minute. He’s started with looking around, waiting for any movement to turn out to be the Commander. Then, he tapped his foot - to Levi’s annoyance - until said Captain complained nonverbally but with a slap on the brat’s shoulder. After that Eren calmed down just a little – or wouldn’t dare to upset his Captain again.

But now the kid was pacing. Marching up and down in front of Levi. All this nervous, youthful energy had to go somewhere  and Levi really tried to comprehend but it ended with Levi yelling at Eren.

“Get your shit together, Jäger! Be patient, be quiet, be nice.”

Eren jumped at that and looked like he just now realised that he was moving and that that might annoy his Captain. “Ah, sorry, Sir.”  
  
Levi huffed and leaned against the nearest wall all the while he watched as the lights in the streets are getting lit. The sun has already set. Where the fuck’s Erwin?  
  
“Do you think the Commander is allright?”, Eren asked aloud what Levi was wondering himself.

“Yeah, he’ll be fine. Probably just takin’ a shit.”  
  
Uneasy at that vulgar statement of his captain, Eren chuckled nervously. “You sure have a dirty mouth, Sir.”

Wide-eyed they both starred at each other. Eren, completely shocked that something like that came out of his mouth in front of a superior officer and Levi, completely shocked that the brat was shocked so that means he knew what that statement could imply.

Eren coughed awkwardly and opened his mouth to apologize but Levi interrupted him: “So you’re old enough for that way of thinking, huh, brat? They grow up so fast.”

Eren felt the heat creeping his face. “Well, yeah, Captain. I’m not a brat anymore, you know?”  
  
“Ah, first insulting me then talking back? What are you, a rebell in puberty?”

“I’d like to think of myself as a rebell, Sir..”

“Oh, shut up, Jäger.”

“Sorry I kept waiting.” Erwin arrived to stand right next to Eren, looking at the brat for any visible injuries. Nevermind that brat heals faster than he has any right to. Levi would love to kick his ass again and actually see those bruises for a while.

Eren saluted with a loud “Commander!” that had Levi flinching. He sighed again and pushed himself off the wall so he could step in front of Erwin.

“What took you so long?”, he asked. “Ah, nevermind. Just get into the fucking carriage so we can get the fuck home.”

Erwin smiled defeated and nodded, prompting Levi to walk for the carriage and get in. Eren followed, looking rather relieved, being able to get home. His own bed, and back to his friends who were probably worried sick.

The Commander was the last to enter the carriage. He sat opposite of the two and his eyes widened just a little: Levi was fast asleep. Right next to Eren, leaning on his shoulder. The Teenager was surprised, not to say shocked, as well and didn’t dare to move and sat with a rigid spine for over ten minutes straight.

Even when Eren relaxed, obviously accepting his fate of being an oversized pillow, Levi didn’t wake. Seeing the Captain asleep was something else - seeing him asleep on the bumpy ride and in company of two other men was simply unbelievable.

 

 

After that little incident in the carriage, Levi found himself in an even worse mood than before. He hadn’t slept since then and now he was constantly nagging and bitching at every little crumble he found. He was complaining and even death-threatening soldiers for failing. “I’ll make it fucking easy for the titans, I swear: I’ll chop you into bite-sized pieces for them so they won’t fucking choke on your shier incompetence at getting your fucking job done!” and other creative threats.

It wasn’t just the lack of sleep that made Levi bitchy, it was the circumstance. He went asleep with his head rested on the brat’s shoulder. That was simply embarrassing.

All smart soldiers avoided the Captain as best they could. Eren though was not a smart soldier.

There was a knock on his door. “Captain, Sir?”, the brat asked. There was no answer. Though he probably knew Levi was in here, drinking his tea. It was almost 11 pm, after all. Where else should he be but in his office? Sleeping? Ha.

“What the fuck is it, Jäger?” Even muffled through the door, his voice must sound frightening because there was hesitation.

“Erm, Sir, may I come in?”

“Yes, for the walls’ sake.”

Eren entered, visibly nervous, and Levi was satisfied with that. The brat should be grateful that he didn’t throw something at the teenager like he did to Hanji earlier that day. The Captain watched the boy intensely with the grey eyes of his, cold and seemingly uninterested, his steaming tea in his left hand, some reports in his right. He was seated behind his desk, facing the door. Although he was a high officer, his room was small. Two shelfs, a table in front of the rather large window. That’s it. There was one more door, leading to his personal bedroom.

Eren cleared his throat and saluted. Levi let him stand still. After three minutes or so, Eren’s arms began to shake due to the muscles’ tension. His face showing his afford, but also the determination to please his Captain and endure it as long as it would take. Levi’s face was unreadable, his eyes still fixated on the titan-shifter.

After another two minutes, Levi sighed and waved his hand. A cue for Eren to go at ease. He swayed a little and tended to his sore muscles by rubbing little circles in his arms.

“You know what really pisses me off?”, Levi asked.

“Is that a rhetorical question, Sir? Because I’d have a suggestion.”

Levi’s eyebrows shot up at that. “Oh really?” _Yeah, spit it out brat. I dare you. Say it, that I slept on your fucking titan-ass shoulder._ That were his thoughts. But his face showed nothing. He nodded his head. “Alright, go on.”  
  
“Is it the fact that Section Commander Hanji knocked your open tea tin over and then stuffed the tea leaves back in it without telling you?”

Instantly, Levi’s gaze was bewildered, horror in his eyes. “They did fucking WHAT?!”, he screeched. His finger gripped the cup so hard that it might as well have burst. The reports in his other hand did crumple.

Eren’s face grew red and he started to tremble. “What the-? You didn’t know? Oh fu- I mean, I’m sorry, Sir!”, he gasped and bowed with a stiff back. “Sorry, sorry! I have to apologize to Section Commander Hanji, too! Oh no, what have I done  - Sir, please-“  
  
“Shut up, Jäger! Or I’ll kill you, too! That fucking four-eyes. Can you imagine- just imagine, how many fucking germs there are now in the midst of my tea leaves? Do you have any fucking idea?!” Levi stood up, was leaning heavily on his fists that were supporting his tense upper body. His eyes were filled with rage and fear, nothing akin to anything Eren has seen before.

The Teenager threw his hands up in conciliation and hurried to open up his mouth. “Sir, Sir! Please, that’s the very reason I came here! Here, I’ve got something for you.”

Levi halted in his plans of how to kill Hanji and make it look like an accident – no, fuck it. Everybody should fucking know and _see_. – “Wait, what?”, he mumbled. He wasn’t sure if he had heard right.

Eren looked sheepish, and - wait was that a blush on the brat’s cheeks? The teenager swallowed and retrieved something wrapped in a tissue. Now Levi really was curious. He rounded the table and beckoned Eren with a gesture to come closer. “What’s in there?”

Eren smiled because of his Captain’s curiosity that made him look way more friendly. Of course he still had that passive aggressive expression, but at least his eyes weren’t screaming murder anymore.

“That, Levi-Heichou,  is a little present I got you”, Eren answered and smiled even wider. Levi had to blink because something unfamiliar felt warm inside him. The brat got him a present?  
  
“What for?”

“Well, basically for getting me out of a cell – again – but for everything else, too. And since Section Comm-“  
  
“Don’t say that name”, Levi demanded quietly, a warning hand risen.

“Since you’re in dire need of new tea…”, Eren grinned and gave Levi the little package.

The Captain’s eyebrows shot up a second time that evening, now in surprise, maybe even shock, of something so nice and thoughtful. He took the present. The tissue was clean, alright. And inside was a pack of black tea leaves, even Levi’s favourite. The Captain looked at it in wonder, turning it in his hands. The yellow label stating that it was indeed his favourite black tea.

“Something to put into your tin can after you cleaned it”, Eren mumbled, grinning. Levi himself didn’t even notice but he smiled. Eren had never seen Levi smile. And it made his stomach flutter in satisfaction, knowing that it was his present that caused that rare smile.

The Captain was still entrapped, his grey eyes clued to the package. Not big, it fit easily in his hands, but he knew of the prize. The smile had faded again but there was still a happy glint in his eyes. “That’s.. that’s quiet something” , was all he could say. It was hard to wrap his mind around it. But reminding his manners, Levi looked up at the brat and added, “Thanks.”

Eren was beaming. He was bristling with excitement. “You’re welcome, Sir!”

Levi flinched because Eren’s voice was way too loud for that precious moment. He turned and set the package on his table, then turning back to Eren while talking, “How did you even get the money for that, how the bloody hell –“

Levi couldn’t finish. His eyes went wide, his mouth still open a little thanks to being interrupted, but there was no air on his lips, but another mouth. A hand on his upper arm, another one on his shoulder, holding him in place. Erens eyes half closed, so that emerald green and dark lashes were all Levi saw.

Levi processed it hardly. All he could feel was warmth, a stutter in his heartbeat, the comfortable weight of hands on his body. And time slowing down.

The brat was kissing him.

Not as sloppy as one would think. Levi had the quiet thought of the brat growing up, with being able to kiss without salivating all over his cravat, having some money to spend on tea, and – did he even grow taller? But those thoughts vanished, because suddenly the other lips were moving against his own.

Their gliding was hypnotizing. Levi found himself even leaning forward, his own lips working and his head tilting for a better angle. Until his brain caught up. With heated cheeks, he backed off, his hips bumping against the table and knocking his cup with already cold tea over. His lips were tingling as his eyes widened. He starred the brat down.

“What the fuck, Jäger!”

Eren looked like a kicked puppy. His lips were apart, he was panting, but his eyes. By Sina, his eyes. Those beautiful green eyes were still slightly hazy from their kiss, but also hurt because Levi withdrew. Stupid brat for kissing him, and more stupid brat for making Levi feel bad.

For once, Eren was quiet. Lost at words, just as Levi was, as they stared at each other.

In a moment, though, Eren had crossed the distance between them, and was kissing him again. Levi’s eyes closed on instinct, head tilting again as those lips enchanted him once more. Those lips worked his open and a hot tongue slipped past them. Levi grew tense but couldn’t stop kissing back. He felt hands on his body, this time on his waist and on his nape, pressing him closer to Eren.

The brat grew bolder the more Levi melted in his arms. His hands roamed over Levi’s smaller frame, his lips more demanding. Eren pressed him into the table and Levi felt the teenager’s erection.

That broke the spell.

Levi shoved the brat back, with so much force that Eren lost his balance on landed on his butt, wincing. He looked up at Levi. It was finally dawning in his thick skull, what he’s done and what might be the consequences.

“Sir, I am truly sorry. I – I.. fuck, I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me. Plea-“  
  
“Shut the fuck up”, Levi growled lowly. He walked past the brat, knowing that Eren’s eyes were following him. Jeez, he felt it like cigarettes’ fire on his skin. The Captain opened the door and waited with tense muscles, ready to fight if needed. “Get out.”

Eren hurried to comply. He even stumbled as he tried to get up as fast as possible.

Levi smashed the door shut after him. He leaned against it and squint his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a shaky sign.

That made everything far too complicated.

He could’ve dealt with Eren’s crush. Jeez, it was kind of obvious really. Annoyingly so, but why the actual fuck did _he_ react that way? Fuck, his cheeks were still on fire, his cock has stirred and was half-hard in his underwear.

That was bad. Really bad. He mustn’t have those lusty feelings. He was humanity’s strongest. He wasn’t supposed to get distracted. He couldn’t afford it. Nor could Eren. That kid was humanity’s hope.

His fist collided with the wooden door. It moaned a little under the force. Levi pushed himself off and walked, slightly dizzy, back to his desk. He sat down. Intending to go back to the reports he had been reading, intending to work it off, to move on as if nothing had ever happened. After he had read the first sentence thrice without knowing what those shitty words wanted to tell him, he gave up.

Well. Shit.

It was needless to say that Levi didn’t find it in him to work. His mind was occupied. With those standards society put on him although he always thought he didn’t give a single shit. All those doubts and confusion. What to do?

He could even here Erwin’s scolding and Hanji’s squealing in delight. There was no way he’d tell them though he felt the dire need to tell somebody. To get it out of his system.

It was so wrong in so many aspects.

The brat was much younger than him. Levi was his superior officer. He was responsible for the kid. Jeez, he even kicked the shit out of him on their second meeting.

That’s not how it should go.

But that’s what got Levi going. Knowing that it was wrong. Knowing what they are to each other. The first known Titan-shifter and humanity’s strongest. Right out of a sappy novel, really. But Levi didn’t scoff. He felt hot instead.

Because those lips returned to his mind. Those hazy, green eyes. The tanned skin, that face, all baby fat already melted into adultery. Even Eren’s smell was still imprinted in his mind. And the fact that the brat got so hard so quickly just kissing Levi against his shitty desk.

That did wonder to his ego. And the memories did wonder to his dick.

“Shitty brat”, he grumbled and opened his trousers and slid his hand past the waistband of his underwear. He let out a shaky breath. It’s been months since he last touched himself. It’s been even longer since he’s been kissed, of course.

But his hand hasn’t unlearned how to move. With coloured cheeks and tingling toes, Levi panted softly. He was quiet when he’s alone. So at least he hasn’t to worry about anybody overhearing him. He was also efficient when he’s alone. His mind reminding that the door wasn’t locked. But on the other hand who would’ve dared to come barging in? Eren surely wouldn’t now. Oh fuck, but Levi wished. The thought of getting caught by the very man who caused that state sent sparks of arousal through his body and let his dick jump in his hands.

His hand worked faster and faster, twisting in just the right way on the tip of his dick so his thighs started to shake. His head lolled back, over the back of his chair, his eyes closed and mouth hanging open. “Shit.. fuck that brat for doing this to me”, he cursed.

Or that brat should fuck _him_. Shit, he had felt the outline of that cock and oh Sina, would it feel good up his ass. There was just an imagined sensation of Eren pounding him into this fucking table, just the mere thought of it and Levi came hard, hips bucking up, a stutter in his breathing and eyes screwed shut while his load coated his fingers and some of it landed on his shirt.

His breathing calmed rather quickly, as did his now relaxed body. His mind did not. The orgasmic bliss faded and back were all those thoughts and one central question. What to do now?

 

 

 

The awkwardness could’ve been cut with a knife.  
  
Eren tried to confront the Captain. Which turned out to be rather difficult with Levi ignoring him as good as he could and masturbating the hell out of his dick every evening since.

Levi didn’t want to act more immature than Eren did. Really. He was older so he should be more collected. He had tried. He had tried to approach the brat the next morning after their kiss. But when their eyes had met, Levi had felt a twinge of fear and nervousness. And an annoying blush on his cheeks.

It was stupid. Being nervous about something simple as a kiss was stupid.

He trained the hell out of it. His only method ever since the Underground to get a clear head was to train and go for a run and lift and train again. Sleep didn’t come easy either – as usual -, so he had time.

Hanji snapped at him for being stubborn and doing unhealthy things to his body. Erwin sat quietly, judging him with those calculating eyes of his and Levi ignored them as good as possible when they shared a meal in the dining hall.

Sometimes Levi would glance at Eren only to see the brat staring at him. The titan-shifter really grew up; he didn’t avert his gaze nor did he blush or anything like a teenager would do. He just starred. Worried, longingly even.

It gave Levi the creeps, and a hard-on. Seriously, he handn’t been that horny for years.

“Just talk to him, Levi”, Erwin’s voice directed him back to the present moment. It made him flinch.

“What the fuck, old man? What do you me-“

“I’m not stupid, Levi”, was Erwin’s answer. Hanji, thoug, looked puzzled. “With the next mission coming up I can’t have you spacing out.”

“Talk to who?”, they asked and turned their heads, searching. “What’d you mean, Erwin?”

Erwin didn’t answer, just staring Levi down. Humanity’s strongest snarled. “Alright, _Commander_ ”, emphasizing the blonde’s title, he stood up.

He wanted to shout for Jäger to come to his room in half an hour but that would spread rumours. If there weren’t any already floating around, that’d do the trick.

So Levi decided to take a more subtle route. He wrote a note for Jäger and gave another, but empty, paper to Hanji to mask the rendez-vous as a meeting for Eren’s titan-shifting abilities. With Hanji involved, it could only mean titan-business.

Feeling smug und therefore a little bit better, Levi left, knowing that Eren would be in his office soon. Now, that he did that step so straight forward he felt an ache in his belly. And his heart dropped. He didn’t even know what to say. What he _wanted_ to say.

_Sorry, Jäger, we can’t fuck although I get off on the idea._

What, he never pretended to be fancy with words.

Jeez, what was he even thinking? Levi stared at the little clock on his desk and smoothed his hair back, an unhelpful try to calm himself.

For the last few days he always pushed that question away, but now there was no chicken-out anymore. What did he want? What was it he wanted for the two of them to happen? It might sound a little sappy but Levi did want a relationship. He wanted a family to come home to. He had lost his first family when he’d  gained the first fresh air in his life outside of this fucking walls. On that day he had sworn, he’d never let anybody close. That’s what he did. Until now.

Yeah, so he wanted to be with Jäger. And why was he even thinking over getting into a relationship? They could just fool around with each other, right? There didn’t need to be such pressure. The only pressure here was coming from Levi himself. A new thought crossed his mind. What if Eren didn’t want him anymore? What if it was only a kiss, and only just that?

Maybe he was interpreting too much. Maybe it was a usual thing to do these days? They hug each other for greeting, don’t they? Were Levi’s from, you would got stabbed during the process.

Levi shook his head. _No, get it together._ All those hyper thoughts made him even more nervous. He tried to calm himself with steady breathing. No overthinking. Just let the clock tick. And the brat will do the rest. When his hands stop shaking – whenever they’d began to do so he didn’t notice – he made himself a cup of tea. He eyed the tea Eren gave him and felt like right now, was a good idea to open it.

It smelled delicious. Levi got his tongue burnt because he couldn’t wait for the first gulp. That put his mind of, until there was a knock on his door. Time flew by. No, the clock told him, Jäger was damn early.

He closed his eyes and inhaled the rich scent of the tea again. His heart was thumbing so hard in his chest that he felt the pulse in his burnt tongue.

“You may come in”, he said, and was impressed at how cool and uninterested he sounded.

The door opened, but there was no brat standing there. It was the Commander himself. Strong and stoic as ever. Levi groaned out loud.

“Fuck you, Erwin”, he mumbled and hid his face in his free hand, rubbing over his temple.

Therefore he didn’t see the silent smile playing on the Commander’s lips. The warmth in his eyes. “Levi, I am here to offer you my opinion concerning the possible relationship between Eren and yourself.”

“Get the stick out of your ass, old man. I don’t want to hear your opinion. It’s my business, is it not?”

“Well, partly, dear Levi”, Erwin held a finger up as if to recite from some paragraph or shit. Though he smiled and wasn’t that serious as Levi had expected. “I want to you to know that it would make Hanji and me extremely happy to finally see you close to someone. Closer than to us, that is.”

Levi wasn’t really surprised. Despite their own, very different madnesses, Hanji and Erwin were great friends and only wished for the best. Though, he was suspicious. So he said: “You’re not finished, are you? Go on.”

“Apart from my personal best-wishes, I believe that you would be in a better health if you were in a relationship with Eren. As I already informed you, I do believe that he might have influence on how much and how good you sleep.”

Levi chuckled because he couldn’t believe it. “It sounds like you want to sell me the relationship. With all your arguments and stuff.”

“You do like Eren, don’t you? That’s all the selling you need.”

Levi looked up at the blonde. Erwin was calm, smiling warm and caring. Fuck. He really wanted Levi to be with Eren.” Yeah, but isn’t there something akin to dating a soldier in my military position is unethical or some shit?”

Erwin pursed his lips a little at that pretending to think. But Levi knew this motherfucker looked different when he was thinking. Erwin had it all planned out already. As always. The Commander straightened his back a little. “We bend the rules all the time, don’t we? I don’t see a problem doing so concerning a person’s happiness given our circumstances. We could die any minute out there, Levi. I guess, you deserve some happiness before the inevitable happens.”

Levi frowns at that. “Isn’t that the only reason why you’re single? Because you could die any minute out there?”

Erwin looked slightly puzzled but only for a moment, before he controlled his features again, smiling slightly. “You figured that out, huh?”

“I might not be educated but I’m not stupid, big-ass.”

Erwin laughed heartily at that. “I never thought so. Never have. Of course, you’re right. But that’s my way. You always did things differently. Well, long story short. I am just here to say: do what you want, Levi. Don’t let these doubts destroy what you could have. Don’t stand in your own way. Life’s too short for that.”

And with that, he was gone.

Leaving Levi alone with all those heavy words.

He drank his tea. Thinking. And waiting.

 

 

When there was another knock on his door, ten minutes after Erwin had left, Levi felt more relaxed.

Eren entered, saluted in perfect form and was told at ease by a wink of Levi’s hand. There was silence, and before it could get uncomfortable, Levi opened his mouth, still sitting in his chair behind the desk.

“I’m sorry, Eren. For acting so immature towards you. It was only a kiss after all.” After the words had left him, Levi flinched inside. That came out wrong. Like the kiss meant nothing. But that kiss was definitely not _nothing_ to him. He wanted to splutter and justify his words and try to phrase what that kiss really meant and what it did to him but gladly his lips were clued shut. He would only destroy it even further if he acted on that instinct now. Just wait. Breathe.

Eren took it in extremely fine. The brat was really growing up, wasn’t he? He stood there, listening intently and watched Levi. He saw the slight blush on Levi’s cheeks, the way the Captain’s eyes wanted to avoid his gaze, but were forced to remain eye contact by their owner.

Eren smiled.

“I’d like to do it again, though”, the teenager said, but still not moving closer. Was he waiting for some sort of invitation? Or was he mocking him?

Levi’s nostrils flare with a really deep breath. “Is there no other you can kiss? I get it, with all those teenage hormones flying through your system you must be dying to get some attention.” Jeez, stop provoking! You’ll scare him off. But it was out of his mouth already. Old habits die hard.

Levi tilted his head lightly. His eyes cold as ever, but his red checks betrayed him. The smaller male swallowed. “I’d like that, too”, he finally admitted, mumbling.

Eren was indeed waiting for an invitation. He stalked over to Levi, who stood up from his chair, but was immediately pushed back down into it by strong arms and warm lips.  
  
Levi’s eyes closed shut instantly when those lips met his. His tummy was tingling with excitement as he moaned softly in Eren’s mouth. The titan-shifter held his head in place and was leaning over Levi’s seating figure. Their tongues melted into each other and Levi felt his cock stir. His hands reached out to Eren, finally his head was empty, his body acting on its own.

Levi always was a fan of instincts. Thinking was poison. Doing what your gut tells you, keeps you alive. Kept you happy. Kept you moaning into the brat’s mouth.

His fingers clawed at the thick chocolate hair, slightly damp from a recent shower, while Eren was cupping Levi’s delicate neck with one hand. The other was roaming over Levi’s cravat, down his shirt and up again.

They broke apart for air. Levi’s eyes still closed, lips shiny and swollen thanks to the kiss. Eren looked at him with large pupils and heavy eyelids. His hands still on Levi’s body.

“Heichou”, he whispered, tempting Levi to open his eyes a little. “Wanna go to bed?”

Levi was surprised at how bold that kid was. But on the other head, he looked down and saw that raging boner through the white pants. Well, he kinda could relate to that eagerness, his erection was straining his pants, too.

He nodded and stood up, Eren’s hands still on his arms as to steady him though Levi was good on his own. His nervousness was gone. He knew now that Eren wanted him. At least for tonight and that was enough for him. He wouldn’t overthink it, not when there was a hot titan-shifter waiting to ram it up his ass.

He took Eren’s hand in his own and led him to his bedroom, adjoined to his office.

He kicked the door open and tossed Eren on the bed, immediately straddling his hips and kissing him again. Eren was popped up on one elbow, kissing back just as eagerly while the other hand was gliding over Levi’s back, making it arch into the touch.

“You’re so sensitive, Heichou”, Eren whispered in adoration. Levi blushed hard but his bedroom was dark, except for the candle light filtering through the open doorframe from his office. Eren chuckled, making Levi wonder if he could see the blush nonetheless. Probably thanks to some titan-mutation-shit.

Levi didn’t respond. He would’ve loved to but he just didn’t know what to say. He was more the acting type. So he dove down to claim Eren’s lips again. He doubted he would get enough of those slightly chapped lips in only one night.

Eren got impatient. He broke the kiss again with a low growl, making Levi shudder. Eren sat up, holding Levi close, bringing their erections together. Both moaned and Eren humped up at Levi’s crotch. Levi’s head fell back, his mouth open to moan. Eren brought his head to Levi’s neck and inhaled deeply. Levi moved his head forward again, doing the same unintentionally, just a natural habit. Eren smelled clean. Did he shower just for Levi? His hair was still a bit damp, too.

The Captain got bitten out of his thoughts; Eren’s teeth were nipping at his earlobe carefully and hot lips closed over it, suckling in between teeth. Hot breath hitting the shell of his ear. Levi moaned again and turned his head a little for better access.

Getting the hint, Eren lavished Levi’s neck. He bit down softly, soothed over it with his tongue, kissed it, suckled it, and scrapped his teeth over the soft, pale skin that’d started to redden out of lust and plain neediness.

Levi felt too hot. He panted and moaned with almost every touch and lick Eren gave him. The titan-shifter moved his hands freely and without shame on Levi’s body, pressing down or caressing, all during they kissed deeply, tongues battling and breathes hitching. Eren pulled Levi’s uniform jacket from the Captain’s shoulders, laid his fingers on the buttons on Levi’s shirt and looked up at his Heichou, waiting, asking.

Levi met his eyes, his lips parted for letting through heated breath, his cheeks and ears burning so they must be red as titan-blood. Levi didn’t care. He nodded his permission and even helped Eren to undress him because he couldn’t wait any longer. His blood was thrumming, he felt his pulse in his cock.

He sighed when Eren shoved his face in Levi’s newly revealed skin. It wasn’t that much only the middle of Levi’s upper body, thanks to the straps of the 3dm gear that prevented the shirt from coming completely loose. The titan-shifter inhaled again and then silently helped Levi who was already working on the belts of the 3dm gear. They both knew the belts by now, so that part of their uniform was disregarded rather quickly.

Eren moved on, now working on Levi’s pants. For that he slid down from the bed and kneeled between Levi’s legs. He opened the fly and with another look up at his Captain he pulled the zipper down. Levi lifted his hips so Eren could remove the fabric from his way too hot skin and Levi sighed when finally his cock sprang free from the confines of his underwear. Eren couldn’t resist and glanced at the cock before he completed his task and undressed the Captain completely. He placed the shiny boots to the side and even folded the shirt and pants. Levi was pleased and let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through Erens hair.

The teenager looked up again, smiling, though his eyes were hungry and dark. In any other situation that look would be creepy, but here in his bedroom, Levi found it to be the most erotic thing he’s ever seen. His hands grabbed Eren’s face and Eren stretched and their lips met halfway, while Eren’s hands rested on Levis bare thighs. Though the Captain felt hot there were goose bumps all over the pale skin. Eren marvelled at the structure of it, at the fine hair standing up. He caressed the thighs while he growled into the kiss. His hands tightened, obviously running out of patience.

He broke the kiss and swallowed Levi’s cock down. The suddenness of the action made Levi’s head spin, his breath hitched and all he could do was moan as he processed what just happened. His head flew back, one hand landing in Eren’s hair, the other supporting his own weight on the mattress.

Eren circled the top with his tongue, playing with different pressures so he could find out what Levi liked. He bobbed his head, coating the length with saliva and then tried to deepthroat. Eren had way too much experience, Levi thought but he couldn’t care less. The Captain encouraged him with involuntary movements of his hips or his fingers tightening their hold in Eren’s hair.

“Yeah.. aah, fuck”, growled Levi, unable to stay silent any longer. He got more vocal by the minute, as Eren worked him. “Shit, sto- stop, or it’ll –aaah - be ov-er, soo-ner than we’d – like –ah.”

Obeying perfectly like the soldier he is, Eren let go of Levi’s swollen, spit-shining cock. He licked at it one last time, making Levi hiss, and then he was at Levi’s mouth again. With little effort he forced the Captain to lay back, a smile playing on his lips.

The brat was still completely dressed, the fabric too scratchy on Levi’s sensitive skin. “Get naked, damnit”, Levi snarled and as to show his desperation, his fingers trembled as he worked on Eren’s buttons. Eren chuckled softly and undressed himself in record time, being shortly back between Levi’s legs.

The heat the brat radiated was amazing. Levi shuddered again as they were finally skin on skin. He grabbed Eren’s face and brought their lips back together, moaning without shame as the slick muscle entered his mouth again. Their tongues found their own sensual paths around each other as if kissing the simplest thing in the world.

Levi’s hand snaked down, finally touching Eren. Over his broad chest, one nipple, making the younger one gasp and Levi grin. Over his arms, feeling the muscles and the unscarred skin thanks to titan-power. Back to his neck to hold Eren in place to deepen the kiss even further. Then, Levi’s hand moved south. Over abdominal muscles which clenched, over Eren’s dark happy trail and finally reaching his erect cock.

Eren inhaled sharply, all while they were kissing, and shoved his hips closer. Levi moved his thumb over the head and played with the pre-come that was gathering there.

“Bedstand, second drawer”, Levi whispered with a trembling voice that threatened to break completely. Eren swallowed and then nodded, still staring at Levi with those big green eyes. But he didn’t move. He just stared. Levi frowned.

“What?”, he snapped with little more force in his voice now.

“What about your second drawer?”, Eren asked in return, obviously at lost. Levi’s eyes widened slightly. Then he smirked.

“Not that as experienced as you acted, huh, Jäger?”, Levi teased and had a plan in mind as he untangled himself from the other’s body and crawled to the nightstand. He produced a little bottle of lube and showed it to Eren by shaking it in front of his nose. Eren was still confused and Levi simply had to probe: “Are you still a virgin, Eren?”

Eren blushed slightly and averted his eyes. “Well, yeah, kinda? I never got to.. you know.”

“Put it in?”

“Yeah”, Eren blushed even more and Levi couldn’t believe that that brat and the hot guy he was just kissing a minute ago are one and the same.

“Alright then, just watch, and then, follow your instincts”, Levi advised. He convinced Eren with little force to lay back, his eyes slipped back to the teenager’s raging boner and back to his eyes. Eren smiled slightly, he still had that awe in his eyes, while his hands couldn’t resist reaching out to Levi. Touching him all over while the Captain straddled him.

Levi kissed Eren sweetly on the lips, and then he sat up again, his ass resting on Eren’s cock. _Where it belongs_ , Levi thought, smirking. Levi poured a great amount of lube on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the clear liquid. Eren’s hands found their place on the Captain’s prominent hipbones.

Levi’s hands though moved to his back and down the crack of his ass. He was used to his own fingers, so it was not so hard to relax to ease the first one inside. He sighed in delight.

Levi’s eyes were half-open, watching for any reaction. He loved the look on Eren’s face: In awe, he watched his Captain move and finger himself, preparing himself for his cock. It twitched lightly under Levi’s balls, making the Captain gasp.

A second finger joined the first, Levi’s head fell back, exposing his neck. Eren was on it in an instant; he had sat up abruptly and closed his lips over the Adam’s apple, making the smaller male moan. But the next moment Levi flinched, his eyes flew open, as a third finger – not one of his – worked itself inside of him. He groaned loudly, his face, a mask of pleasure. “Fuck”, Levi winced, eyes screwed shut, not thanks to pain but to pure ecstasy.

Eren growled lowly, his lips around Levi’s neck vibrated. “Levi”, he mumbled and the Captain shuddered at how his name was said.

Their fingers moved together in Levi’s tight little hole, stretching him, both of them moaning in union. Levi clenched down on their fingers when they brushed his prostrate, his breath hitched and his back arched. Eren, willing to see that sight once more, searched again and as he crooked his fingers, he directed Levi’s own two right on that spot, pressing down.

Levi gasp and keened, his hip thrusting forward. He felt his pre-come dripping down.

Eren repeated that motion, over and over again. Completely entrapped how his Captain looked, moved and sounded.

“Shit.. ah, Eren. Fu-ngh.” Levi shoved at his shoulder, but without much force. He trembled by now and jerked as Eren found his prostate again. Levi withdrew his own two fingers, though his hole clenched down in hope to keep them in. “Fuck me. Just. Just fuck me already”, he commanded softly and kissed Eren deeply.

They separated their lips and Levi thought he should take the lead because of Eren’s inexperience but he couldn’t even start his first attempt. Eren rolled them over almost immediately when they parted and held Levi down. Levi gasped and looked up at the titan-shifter and anticipation warmed his body. Eren kissed and licked down his neck as he lined up. He had enough sense left that he had coated his length with lube. Levi hummed, pleased at how fast Eren learned.

That moment stretched and stretched. They looked each other in the eyes, their hearts pounding. Until Levi got impatient and wiggled his hips a little. He already felt the head of Eren’s cock at his entrance so why can’t the brat just finally push in? But he forced himself not to hurry. That would be Eren’s first time. Levi gave a – for him considered – large smile and caressed Erens cheek, assuring. The titan-shifter, again very red in the face, smiled, too and kissed Levi again.

Levi’s eyes slid close, as they kissed sweetly.

Eren finally pushed in. Slowly, steadily breaching Levi’s entrance and he kept going until he was completely sheathed inside his Captain. Said man had wanted to watch Eren’s face, wanted to see his reaction but he couldn’t because his eyes slid shut, his mouth hanged open as he let out a long, deep moan. He didn’t dare to move, nor did he dare to say anything. He just felt. Felt Eren’s length, his breath on his neck, the pounding of their hearts.

Levi felt full, but in a good way. It was as if Eren’s cock was made just for that purpose; to be inside of him.

They moved together slowly. They enjoyed every drag and grind, every push and retreat. They kissed, their tongues becoming one while they moaned and groaned into each other’s mouth.

It felt right to Levi. Sex never felt so right. So good. He knew how sex felt. He thought he had known, back in the underground. That was what he thought was sex. There had been good and bad sex. But that what he had with Eren right now was far beyond all that.

He didn’t hold back with his moans and his hands were touching whatever they could reach. Their breath mingled when Eren dared to move faster. He slammed into the willing body beneath him, marvelling at the sight below. Levi’s cheeks and ears were red, his eyes glossy and unfocused, half closed. His mouth had lost any tension so it hanged wide open, a pink tongue licked of the lips from time to time.

He thrust in and Levi arched his back, gasping. They crawled at each other; they wanted to be even closer together. Eren’s pace grew harder and he got rougher. Not that Levi minded. He moaned even louder, his hips trying to meet with Eren’s but the teenager was moving way too fast by now for Levi to hold up. All he could do was take it all in what Eren gave him and responding with gasping, hitching breaths or downright growling.

Eren was close now, so was Levi thanks to their intense foreplay. Their by now sweating bodies moved desperately, their kissing grew sloppy. Now, their only goal was to appease that primal instinct.

Their voices were loud when they finally came.

Levi was first; he clenched down on Eren’s cock, tensed, while the titan-shifter still kept moving, pushing him over the edge as he bit down on the Captain’s neck. Levi screamed his last moan to the ceiling of his room, as his balls grew tight and he came, painting both their bellies white.

Eren fucked him through his orgasm, watching the blissed expression of his captain. His hand wrapped around Levi’s nape, holding him in place for a messy kiss, all while his pace stuttered and he came with a loud growl inside of Levi.

It was quiet after that. Their breathing the only thing that could be heard as they tried to calm down, Eren still on top of Levi, still inside of him, too. Eren’s arms were shaking from holding himself up and he laid down beside the smaller male.

“Erm”, Eren was the first to break the silence. “Where do you keep some washcloths?”

Levi chuckled, proud of his brat. “So you wanna clean up?” He rolled on his side and watching Eren nod. Levi’s smile grew wider and Eren blushed, averting his gaze. Levi laughed at that. “What, you just had your dick up my ass, but you can’t handle my smile? C’mon.”

Of course Levi had washcloths nearby. To be precise, the first drawer of his nightstand. They wetted them with a bottle of water and sope and Eren insisted of washing Levi first, then himself. Levi had a questioning look on his face, but shrugged in the end. Who was he to deny?

So he laid down again and let the brat drag the wet cloth over his body. It was calming and Levi’s lids grew heavy and he closed them, while Eren kept on cleaning.

“Hey, Eren?”

“Yeah?”, was the soft answer.

“Wanna stay here tonight?”

Levi opened his eyes. Did he do something wrong? Was he moving too fast? Jeez. But Eren smiled brightly and nodded.

After they were both clean, they laid naked together under Levi’s cover. The Captain’s head was on his pillow, Eren’s head on the smaller male’s shoulder, with his breath hitting Levi’s soft skin.

“You just wanna know if the Commander’s right, don’t you? About me influencing your sleep”, Eren teased, and chuckled to himself.

“Way to ruin the mood, Jäger.”


End file.
